


Who let the dogs out?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Kudos: 2





	Who let the dogs out?

Eigentlich mochte Daniel Hunde.  
Sie waren tolle Freunde, niedlich und verspielt. Sie galten als loyal, beschützend und liebten ihre Familie … Zumindest große Hunde.  
Aber, Hunde wie der von Johann … Nun ja, die waren eine ganz andere Sache. Eine bellende, kläffende Sache mit rosa Pullöverchen und glitzernden Haarschleifchen, die schön aussehend in, zum Outfit passenden Täschchen durch die Gegend getragen wurden. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken an diese hündische Abnormität ließ Daniel erschaudern, aber er hatte dennoch zugestimmt den sogenannten Hund zu hundesitten. Weil er ja ein guter Freund war …  
Oder vielleicht auch wahnsinnig.  
Sehr wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig, denn obwohl Daniel an das Leben mit Katzen gewöhnt war, schien es mit einem Hund doch vollkommen anders zu sein. Katzen waren eigenständig und kamen nur für Futter und Streicheleinheiten zu ihrem Herrchen, aber der Zwergspitz schien förmlich an ihm zu kleben. Der kleine Hund hatte seine Zähnchen in das Bein seiner Trainingshose gegraben und zog und zerrte nun vehement an dem Stoff. „Wilma ...“, Daniel betrachtete den flauschigen Hund mit einem genervten Seufzen, bevor er ihn dann vorsichtig mit dem Fuß zur Seite schob und den Kopf schüttelte, „Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Ist dein Futter nicht alphabetisch sortiert? Oder ist dein Schleifchen verrutscht?“ Ein rascher Blick zur Futterschüssel, die auf ein paar alten Zeitungen stand, ließ ihn sich durch die Haare fahren, „Hast du wenigstens probiert?“ Der Zwergspitz leckte sich aber als Antwort nur kurz über die Lefzen und trippelte dann mit hocherhobener Rute aus der Küche.

Es war das Ende eines schönen Tages. Die helle Frühlingssonne verschwand langsam hinter den Häusern der Straße und der Himmel über Oslo begann sich gerade in den zarten Pastellfarben eines Sonnenuntergangs zu färben, als Daniel den kleinen Spitz nach den Treppen wieder auf den Boden setzte. Eine kühle Brise ließ Wilma aufgeregt schnüffeln und Daniel sich unzufrieden tiefer in seinen Kapuzenpulli vergrabend, „Mach schnell … Es ist kalt ...“ Der Zwergspitz japste kurz und dann begann der kleine Hund aber auch schon mit erstaunlicher Kraft fordernd an der Leine zu ziehen. Nach kurzem Zögern überließ Daniel dann doch dem kleinen Hund die Wahl des Weges und versank dann Schritt für Schritt immer tiefer in erstaunlich angenehmen Tagträumen, darüber wie wundervoll es wäre, wenn er sein ungewolltes Haustier wieder los wäre …  
Nicht mehr bei jedem Schritt über den Zwergspitz stolpern …  
Keine Hundehaare mehr auf seinen Shirts und in seinem Bett …  
Mal länger als fünf Minuten schlafen, bevor Wilma Aufmerksamkeit fordern würde …  
Keine Hundefutterreste auf dem Küchenboden ...  
Und ...  
Ein plötzliches, scharfes Ziehen an der dünnen Lederleine riss ihn dann aber doch wieder aus seinen Gedanken und bevor der Skispringer fester zugreifen konnte, fühlte er auch schon, wie ihm das schwarze Lederband aus den Fingern glitt. Kläffend und hyperaktiv springend, rannte der kleine Hund die Straße, die glücklicherweise n einem Park endete entlang und nach einer Schrecksekunde begann Daniel dem flauschigen Zwergspitz, immer wieder laut dessen Namen rufend hinterher zu rennen, „Wilma! Wilma, komm her! BLEIB STEHEN! STOPP!“  
Die Hündin ignorierte ihn und auch den großgewachsenen Mann, der einen Mops an der Leine führte und ihr gerade in den Weg trat. Daniel fluchte lautlos und versuchte gleichzeitig den Mann mit Winken und Rufen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, „Hey! Vorsicht!“ Endlich schien aber auch Wilma langsamer zu werden und es gelang Daniel schließlich zu ihr aufzuschließen und hastig griff er nach der Leine, „Verdammt … Das war knapp ...“  
„Bist du ok, Daniel?“, die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber im Moment hatte der Skispringer noch genug damit zu tun, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, „Du scheinst ziemlich außer Atem … Hat Alex .... Er stand vornübergebeugt, sodass seine blonden Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen und ihm die Sicht raubten, als er nun vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte, „Ja … Entschuldige … die nervige Fußhupe ist einfach abgehauen ...“ Der Skispringer verstummte, als er nun aufsah und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, als er den Mann schließlich erkannte, „Romoeren ...“  
„Schon gut.“, der ehemalige Skispringer lächelte den Jüngeren an und deutete dann auf Wilma, die noch immer versuchte den noch zurückhaltenden Lennart zum Spielen zu animieren, „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Hund hast … Hat Anja …?“ „Gott nein!“, Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die freie Hand, um die Leine bloß nicht ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren, „Das ist Forfangs … Wohl ein Zwergspitz … Ihr Name ist Wilma.“ „Wilma.“, der ehemalige Skispringer beobachtete die beiden unterschiedlichen Hunde, die sich nun neugierig beschnupperten, amüsiert, „Sieht so aus, als würde Lennart sie mögen.“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich beinahe über den Haufen gerannt haben ...“, seufzte Daniel und zog nun etwas kräftiger an der Leine, als Wilma Anstalten machte am Hinterteil des Rüden schnuppern zu wollen, „Und … dass sie Ärger macht … Lass das, Wilma!“ „Ach was ...“, Björn wollte abweisend mit der Hand gestikulieren, geriet aber plötzlich ins Straucheln und taumelte überrascht gegen Daniel, der unwillkürlich und reflexartig einen Arm um ihn schlang, um den Älteren zu stützen als sich die Leinen nun immer fester um ihre Beine wickelten und sie immer enger zusammenzwang, „Lennart!“ „Wilma!“, schnappte Daniel atemlos, verlor dann aber schließlich auch den Halt und landete rücklings auf dem Kiesweg. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er verwirrt und meinte nicht atmen zu können, aber dann landete Björn mit einem überraschten Aufschrei auf ihm.  
„Oh Gott ...“, Daniels Wangen glühten, als er sich der Nähe zu dem älteren Blonden bewusst worden und er räusperte sich hilflos. „Entschuldige.“, Björn setzte sich auf, war aber für Daniels Empfinden noch immer viel zu nahe, sodass er den plötzlich seltsamen Glanz in den grünen Augen und auch das amüsierte Zucken um die roten Lippen erkennen konnte, „Interessante Flirttechnik, Tande … Leihst du dir immer Forfangs Hund dafür aus?“ „Ich ...“, Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Stimme beinahe kieksend schien und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen erneut röteten, „Ich meine … Nein ...“ „Schade.“, Romoeren erhob sich und klopfte den Dreck von seinen Sachen, bevor er dann mit leidender Miene die vollkommen verhedderten Lederleinen und die zufriedenen mit dem Schwanz wedelnd dasitzenden Hunde betrachtete, „Was hältst du von einem Kaffee? Nachdem wir sie befreit haben?“


End file.
